


Sparkling Games

by KineticSynergy



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Pre-War Cybertron, Sparkling Games, Sparkling Sitting, Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KineticSynergy/pseuds/KineticSynergy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the great war, Jazz attended the Iacon Music Academy where he meets Soundwave. Life at the Academy becomes a lot more interesting for the two friends when Soundwave is sparked and Ravage is framed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparkling Games

Jazz had never know what to expect when he transferred from the small music academy in Polyhex, where every mechanism knew one another, to Iacon. It had to be one of the most frightening and exhilarating times in Jazz’s lifetime so far. Easy going and able to go with the flow most of the time allowed the black and white Polyhexan to adapt relatively quickly. Meeting Soundwave had been an interesting endeavor but a welcomed one. Jazz had heard many stories concerning those mechanisms that were referred to as Sparkbearers, or more commonly as Hosts. Many of those stories are heresy, but even the feared legends probably held some truth. Due to their rare nature and most often poor reputation, for simply existing, most did not mingle with the ‘normal’ populace. Not that that deterred the black and white one bit, honestly at times he was surprised that Soundwave actually put up with him even as the two of them became fast friends, despite the majority of their differences. Music though, that was was the universal language between the two of them. No matter how unique or rhythmically different their studies and preferred methods were they came together to create some of the most popular blends of music at the Academy. Jazz always felt fortunate that he could be considered one of Soundwave’s close friends, for the Sparkbearer had a very small grouping compared to Jazz’s vast network. Even those that the dark blue mech called friends there were precious few that he was close to.

Jazz met Soundwave when they were barely into their first vorn at the Iaconian Music Academy and it actually had been persistence on the black and white’s part that forged their friendship. Despite the opinions of a grouping of Jazz’s friends, that befriending a Host was a bad thing, the musician gravitated towards the dark blue mech. More often that not Soundwave was the grounding force in chaos of all his classes, Academy outings, and parties with his friends. The blue mech tended to be the voice of reason when Jazz was out of control and one of the first to pull the black and white back up when drowning in classwork. 

It was not until twenty one cycles into their second vorn when things grew even more interesting and even a bit sideways for the pair of friends. Soundwave’s brief romance with a mech who was curious about Sparkbearers was left in shambles when Soundwave was sparked. What had been love and curiosity turned to loathing and disgust. Apparently the glamourous mystery of a Sparkbearer’s very nature was a revolting truth that left Soundwave crushed when the mech left him. Which left Jazz to help Soundwave try and pick up the broken pieces of his spark.

========

Life around the Academy had grown infinitely more interesting and complex for Jazz after Soundwave’s sparklet was framed, but the Polyhexan could not complain. The blue mech’s sparklet was absolutely adorable in Jazz’s opinion even if he was a terror on four paws at times. 

“Jazz thank you for coming at such short notice,” Sounwave said with a soft smile when the black and white entered his small apartment.  
“No problem Sounders, I don’t have class tonight so it’s not problem,” Jazz replied with a cheeky grin as he sat down on the blue mech’s couch. “Where’s my favorite turbo kitten?”

“Cancelled?” Soundwave inquired.

“Nah, had that big exam the other orn so we were given tonight off,” the musician waved a hand in the air in indifference. “I’m not gonna complain.”

The patter of tiny feet interrupted their conversation as Ravage toddled into the room with a wide yawn. Dimly lit red optics brightened at the sight of Jazz and the tiny turbo kitten scrambled over to the Polyhexan only to trip over his own paws and slid into the mechs ped with a startled mewl. Jazz and Soundwave could not help but chuckle softly even as the black and white reached down and picked up the disheveled form of Ravage and set the tiny sparklet on his lap who immediately started to purr.

“So what’s the story with you mech?” Jazz turned his attention back to Soundwave once Ravage was settled. 

Soundwave paused in collecting all the datapads he needed for his classes and vented a heavy sigh, his back plate was to Jazz so he could not see the pained sadness in the other mech’s features. “My Music Theory professor doesn’t want Ravage in class.” 

“That’s ridiculous, what’s the bitlet going to do?” Jazz’s visor brightened in shock. “I mean he’d more than likely just recharge in your dock space.”

“Professor Timbre doesn’t like Sparkbearers,” Soundwave explained slowly as he went back to packing what he needed in his subspace, “he’s afraid of us and views Ravage as a distraction and an abomination.” 

“Wow, that’s rough.” Soundwave heard Jazz stand up and he flinched lightly when the smaller mech placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry Sounders, that’s so unfair.”

“That is … life,” Soundwave replied and turned when he heard Ravage give a soft sad mewl. He could feel how upset his tiny creation was over their spark bond and he could not help but smile as he rubbed Ravage’s small head. “It’s alright little one. No need for you to be sad. Jazz will take care of you while I’m gone.” He then turned his attention to the black and white while still comfortingly rubbing one of Ravage’s ears. “My energon dispenser has been re-configured for sparkling grade energon, he will need at least one more fueling before he is settled down for recharge.”

“Got it,” Jazz replied with a smile as he rubbed Ravage’s cheek with one finger causing the sparklet to purr louder. The turbo kitten was having a hard time trying to figure out who’s attention he wanted more as he pushed his head into each of their hands in turn.

“Try and make sure he is settled into recharge on time, I know how you two sometimes get a bit ...overzealous,” Soundwave said as he moved towards the door, there was a smile in his tone and Jazz chuckled. 

“You got it, off to recharge on time. Now don’t be late for class.”

Soundwave waved his goodbye as he left his apartment and headed to the Academy transport to take him across campus to where his class was held as Jazz sat back down on the couch after locking the door behind the blue mech.

“Now what are we going to do?” Jazz looked down at the sparklet in his lap and Ravage cocked his head and looked up at the musician with large crimson optics and a soft mewl. “How about we play some games?”

At the mention of games Ravage’s ears perked up and he let out a happy trill as he tried to hop off the couch only to have Jazz catch him. “Hang on there kitten no need for you to get hurt jumping down. Remember your last tumble off the couch.”

Ravage let out a sound halfway between a growl and a disgruntled merr as he was set down on the floor. Ear half flattened as he still believed he could have jumped down on his own. With a dignified sniff and the lick of one paw he gave off the air that being put down on the floor was what he wanted Jazz to do causing the mech to chuckle.

“What game should we start with?” Jazz rubbed his chin as it he were in deep thought but the light twinkle in his visor said differently.

Ravage dropped down on his elbows in a half stretch half want to play before he pawed at black and white’s leg with a soft playful growl. The tiny turbo kitten turned with a half hop and attacked the toe of Jazz’s ped ‘ferociously’ before he dashed off, just as quickly as the ‘attack’ had come, with a click of his heels.

Jazz slid off the couch and held his hands above his head, fingers wide as he walked with a swaying motion and intermittent growls. Ravage gave a half chitter and a wide mouth grin before he took off across the room and down the small hallway. Jazz chased after the small black and silver form in slow swaying stalk. When Jazz came around a corner he was expecting to find Ravage in either Soundwave’s berthroom or the turbo kitten’s play room only to be mildly surprise he did not see him in either. Straightening he wandered farther into the playroom as he figured it was the better room to check first.

“Ravage? Where’d you go kitten?”

With a ‘ferocious’ growled hiss Ravage launched himself off of a shelf, half landing on Jazz’s head and faceplates, hugging onto one of his audio horns as he play kicked with his back feet harmlessly at the mech’s neck plating. Jazz let out a mock yelp of terror and dropped gently to his knees.

“Ohh you got me, so ferocious!!” Jazz tipped over while he let the turbo kitten ‘maul him to death’ as he tried not to laugh, because let’s face it those paws tickled. “I’m no match for the mighty Ravage!”

Ravage purred happily, with a bit of a smug look on his kitten face. He always enjoyed any time he got to spend with Jazz. For all intents and purposes he was Ravage’s surrogate Sire and one of the few that did not treat him differently. He had yet to understand why other treated him or his Carrier differently. The world was still a very big place to him. He went from ‘attack mode’ to ‘snuggle mode’ like a flip of a switch and was soon rubbing his faceplate against Jazz’s before bounding off again inside the playroom.

The two would wrestle and play other various games that Ravage found entertaining for his short sparklet attention span, only stopping to fuel, before the turbo kitten flopped over on his side exhausted with a wide yawn. 

“Someone’s getting tired,” Jazz commented with a smile as he scooped up the small form. Ravage gave a half sparked struggle and a disgruntled merr before another yawn distorted the noise coming from his vocalizer. It most definitely his recharge time but that did not mean he had to like it or willingly succumb to it, or so he thought. 

Jazz settled Ravage into a tiny berth in Soundwave’s room and tucked him in, when he thought the turbo kitten had fallen into recharge he dimmed the lights and crept quietly from the room. The black and white mech was just settling onto the couch when he heard a soft, very pathetic sounding mew come from the other room and he sighed. He waited as long as he stand it before turned off the vidscreen and got up. He headed to Soundwave’s berth room once again to see Ravage standing up against the high side of the sparkling berth, his little paws and nose barely poking over the edge as he let out that tiny, sad cry all over again. Tired, dimly lit optics met his blue visor and Jazz sighed as he picked up the small form who began to purr sleepily.

“You know your creator is going to kill me if you stay up don’t you?” Jazz asked as he held Ravage up at optics level only for the kitten to lick the tip of his nose. “What am I going to do with you?”

Ravage let out a sleepy trill before licking the tip of his nose again and Jazz could not help but smile as he headed over to Soundwave’s berth and set the sparklet down. “How about this we’ll recharge together till Soundwave gets back? Then neither of us will get in trouble?”

The turbo kitten cocked his head and let out a half purred noise as Jazz crawled onto the large padded berth and flopped down on his back. Ravage wasted no time making himself at home in the crook of Jazz’s neck by the black and white’s shoulder purring happily. Jazz scratched the sparklet’s head and behind one ear as he felt Ravage’s systems wind down and level out as he fell into recharge still purring happily away.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally started for a TF Rair Pairing's prompt on LJ and had turned into part of a background story for one of my many head cannons. I may end up turning this into a multi chapter story. Thanks for reading, comments, and kudos.


End file.
